Long Live The Legion
by The Corn Kernel
Summary: For many years the Legion of Doom has been bested time and time again by the DC Superheroes. But what if one day all of the villains of every hero suddenly acted together, seamlessly in one swift move. Who will be left standing? For the Ultimate Crisis!


**LONG LIVE THE LEGION**

Alfred was waiting as the bat-mobile screeched to a halt. The cockpit opened and Batman leaped out of the vehicle and ran to the passenger side. "Get the stretcher, NOW!" Batman ordered with a deep voice Alfred had heard only very few occasions. Alfred quickly ran to get the stretcher and came back hurriedly. Batman was running over to him as well. A lifeless body lay across Batman's forearms. "My lord…. Master Grayson.." Alfred's face was grim he check for a pulse, it was faint but it was there, maybe there was hope after all. Batman looked down at Nightwing's lifeless body then he looked back up. "Where's Timothy, and Damien? " Alfred stammered as he was getting his medical equipment ready. "Master Bruce, they are in California, both of them were assisting the Teen Titans. I haven't received word from them since…. Since…" Batman didn't need to feel in the blanks. Approximately 48 hours ago, the worst thing imaginable happened… The bad guys won.

Batman Relentlessly checked every communication line open, there was nothing. This can't be he thought to himself how, could we have let this happened. He tried to access the JLA watchtower camera remotely to no avail. Batman's eyes strained he'd been away for 3 days, with not much food or water. His body was broken and exhausted. He had sustained multiple injuries, and possibility some broken bones. He looked over at Nightwing slowly breathing on the operating table. Aflred's face was grim. Finally Batman began to nod away. Fond Memories of Batman and Robin flashed through his head.

Then he could feel the ice. The ice of Mr. Freeze's gun around his legs. He grasped for his laser to cut it and broke free. Suddenly vines began to sprout out around the ground. Poison Ivy. He opened his utility belt once more and threw down a concentrated weed killer. The branches went limp right before they engulfed him. As he jumped backwards to get away he leaped over to an adjacent roof top. His headset suddenly exploded with chatter. On the other line he could hear the Martian Manhunter speaking. Attention all JLA members this is a crisis level alert….the line went dead, but BATMAN could suddenly feel something growing in his head, a thought sent from J'onn and then suddenly it exploded. The emotion of panic and terror filled his thoughts as he saw a glimpse image of the watchtower exploding.

Batman tried switching comms to the JSA but heard static as well. He tried switching to Oracle's channel but also heard nothing. Batman looked around him. Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy wouldn't be far behind. He had to get out of here and figure out what was going on. It was time to stop messing around. Batman heard the sound of branches cracking and then heard the mechanical whine of servos cranking up. He looked behind him. Mr. Freeze was riding an enormous vine, that was heading straight in Batman's direction. Batman grabbed his thermite batarangs and threw them with precise aim.

The first noise he heard was the crack as the batarang breached Mr. Freeze's helmet. Then the explosion. Mr. Freeze wasn't dead but he was lying on the ground riling in pain from the explosion. Poison Ivy suddenly appeared riding on top of vine. "It's over Batman there's no point in running. " Batman crouched and slowly backed up.

AHHH! Batman yelled as the enormous force of two giant scaly arms wrapped around him. Then he could hear a deep almost growl like voice talk. "It's alright Ivy, this Bat ain't goin nowhere." With all his might Batman thrust his head back into Killer Croc's face. The pain was enough to loosen Croc's grip. Batman squirmed away and then launched a forward kick right into Croc's kidney. Just then Batman heard the sound of weapons being cocked. " I've been waiting a long time for this Bats!"

Batman turned around, "Two Face!" just then Batman could hear another familiar voice, this one made him suddenly stand alert. "Harvey Harvey Harvey!, so melodramatic these days! Don't you wanna have a little fun with the rodent before we skin him alive!" Two face pulled his coin out of his pocket. Posion Ivy and Crock closed in. Two face spoke just before flipping his coin, "As much as I'd like too Joker, you know we got orders no beating around the bush no elaborate plans just kill them on site. But considering this is a special situation we'll leave it to chance."

Keep talking Batman thought to himself. He knew he had to go for the Joker First but Two-face will shoot as soon as Batman moves. He decided to wait for the perfect opening. Two Face flips the coin, time almost slows down. Batman watches Dent's eyes. For a split second they move down to catch the coin. Batman makes his move, he forward roles towards the Joker. In the middle of his role he hears the gun fire off and can feel the heat of bullets slamming into the ground behind him.

The roof begins to tremble with the weight of Killer Croc Running towards the bat. Time speeds back up and Batman punches Joker on the cheek. It's enough to knock out a tooth, and send joker on his ass. Batman throws a batrang that perfectly lands inside of Two Face's barrel, the weapon explodes. But then Batman suddenly stops he's over come with fear. It stings him and his eyes begin to water. Scarecrow. Over the years Batman has built up an immunity to Scarecrow's fear gas. He sees out of the corner of his eyes scare crow leap towards him. Batman jumps out of the way and the Scarcrow's syringes land straight into Killer Croc's hide. Killer Croc lets out a monstrous roar, and then picks Scarecrow up over his head and slams him down over his knee snapping Scarecrow's body in two. Blood splatter everywhere. Croc leaps towards Ivy and in a panic begins to attack her. Ivy wraps him up with a vine but it's not enough. He tears through and with one swipe he knocks Ivy's head clear off. Two Face's hands are severely burned despite the pain he grabs his gun and begins firing into Croc's hide. The beast turns towards Dent and roars. Batman moved towards Croc to stop him but suddenly he felt a hot liquid splash across his face and then unbearable pain over take him. The Joker let out his hellish laugh as Batman tried to cover his face. "What's wrong bat baby? Did you get something in your eye! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA!" Batman began to move backwards when suddenly he slipped and could feel the force of gravity start to pull him. He was falling off the roof. He grabbed his grappling hook and fired it off. He turned over and spread his cape open to soften the blow as the grappling line pulled taught.

The pain was immense but not as bad as what he felt on his face. He stumbled around on the ground and tried to gain his footing. He reached for his remote starter device and clicked the button. Within seconds the Batmobile lured around the corner. Batman jumped in and sped off. Batman turned on his radio when he suddenly heard an familiar voice. BATMAN BATMAN! COME IN Anyone Come in Please!

Batman switched open the comm., "Oracle, what 's happeing?" Suddenly a view screen clicks on and Batman can see Barabara's face. "Oh my god Bruce, your face, oh my god!." Batman speaks again this time with a bit of anger in his voice, "Oracle calm down what is happening!" Oracle siniffles but gains her composure, "It's horrible Batman horrible, they're gone they're all gone." Batman set the Batmobile to auto pilot. "Oracle I need you to calm down… and tell me what happened." It all started at noon time. One of my remote terminals was hacked and then shut down. This happened systematically all across the US. Then at one PM a single message started flaring across all of my monitors L.O.D.

Batman says out loud at the same time Oracle did, "Legion of Doom." Oracle nods, "They hacked everything I had to switch to an older relay server that would avoid detection. The next thing I know The U.S. Government goes to Defcon 5. I tried getting a hold of the JLA but I couldn't get anything. It was total black out, I spent the last 4 hours trying desperately to get a hold of some one when about an hour ago I did. It was Dick, he's in Bludhaven… it was a distress call." Batman's mangled face remained grim, "Give me the coordinates." Barbara was crying, "Bruce don't you see he's probably.." Batman switched the monitor off and took over the auto pilot.

The scene of when he arrived made his hear sink. It was Solomon Grundy and he was smashing into everything in sight. Batman parked the car and jumped out. He tried searching for signs of Nightwing, but found none. Suddenly out of the darkness Batman saw a purple figure leap towards Grundy.

Huntress! Batman quickly ran to her aid as the Huntress jumped on top of Grundy's back. Grundy tried to reach behind himself but couldn't reach. Running through the air at full speed Batman lunged and Grundy with a kick straight to his mid section. Grundy toppled over to hold his stomach, and huntress swung around Grundy's waist. Huntress raised her cross bow and fired an arrow straight into Grundy's eye. Grundy screamed and then grabbed old of the huntress with both hands. He began to squeeze her. Batman Grabbed his electric batarang and threw it right and grundy's head. 40,000 volts of electricity surged through the device it was enough for Grundy to release his grip on Huntress. Huntress fell limp to ground as Grundy began to slowly walk away.

Batman ran to Huntress's side but he could see it was too late. She looked up at him, her face was swollen and mangled blood was running profusely out of her nose, "Batman… ugh… you'll fix this… you always fix …." She stopped speaking and closed her eyes. Batman had a solemn look on his face as the Huntress died in his arms. Suddenly the rage hit batman, he lept to his feet and began to run where he saw Grundy trail off. "GRUNDY THIS ENDS NOW!"

Batman ran to the alley way Grundy went down and saw Grundy sitting down on a stairway, rubbing his ruptured eye, "Born on a Monday…" Batman could tell that this wasn't Grundy's fault most likely he was being mind controlled or had been agitated. Batman ran back into the street and summoned the Batmobile. He jumped back in and decided to follow the trail of destruction. He had to hope that Nightwing was still out there. Finally he approached Bludhaven PD. The building was in shambles.

Police officers were lying dead on the ground with sirens wailing. Batman cautiously entered the building, when suddenly he heard gun fire. Batman fired his grappling gun to the roof of the building and zipped his way up. There was Night Wing lying on the ground and standing over him was the villain assassin Cacophony. Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it towards cacophony. Cacophony turned around, "Smack!" The batarang hit him square in the head and knocked him out. Batman rushed to Nightwing's side, he just lost Huntress now he was going to lose his little brother. Batman picked the unconscious Nightwing up in his arms and quickly made his way back down to the Batmobile. Batman drove as fast as he could back to the cave.

Batman suddenly awoke with a jolt. He was lying down in his bed. "Alfred?" "Alfred?" Batman attempted to sit up but the pain caused him to wince, then batman felt his face. The scaring would be extensive but at least it was just face tissue and not something serious. Batman slowly got up and made his way down stairs. "Alfred?" Batman continued walking down and entered a secret entrance into the cave. Batman was met with a refreshing sight. Oracle was by Nightwing's side holding on to his hand. "Barbara." Oracle's eyes met with Bruce's as he limped towards the hospital bed Nightwing was lying on. "Is he..?" Oracle shook her head, "No he's in a coma, Alfred says there's no telling when he might wake out of it." Bruce walked over to Oracle and she reached out to give him a hug. Batman leaned over. "How did you make it out?" Oracle sniffled, "I had a secret passage way built years ago out of my base. Outside of Gotham Tower I'm just a normal person in a wheelchair. The villains paid no attention to me."

"Villains?" Bruce said. Oracle responded, "Yes Bruce it's horrible they found everything they've taken over everything. I purged all of my files before I left but they found out who I was. They found out about my father and he's… he's…gone.." Bruce turned away his face still grimm, "_Jim_…" Batman paused for a second while he began to plan his next move, " Where's Alfred at?" Oracle fought back the tears, "He'd been up for days, I had to take over for him so he can get some rest. He never left Dick's side. Bruce patted Barbara on the shoulder. " So the Legion struck everything, the JLA, Clark, Diana, they're all gone?"Barbara nodded, "From what I can tell Bruce they took everything and everyone out, The White House fell around the same time you got back to the cave. " How did they get to Clark, it doesn't make sense, how could they have the resources to pull this all together without us knowing."

Oracle looked over at Dick, "They had help Bruce, the only being in the universe that would be able to pull something like this off…Darksied. " Batman shook his head in disbelief, "Impossible Superman stopped him right after I was hit with the Omega Beams." Oracle shook her head, "Don't you see that was just Darksied's first attempt to take over earth, after defeating New Genesis there was nothing in his way it was just a matter of time really. With their tech and the LOD at full force we didn't stand a chance. Imagine if every enemy Superman ever fought attacked him at once, now give them the technology of Apokolips." Batman shook his head, "We wouldn't stand a chance…" Batman started to move towards the Bat-computer Oracle spoke up, "Don't bother Bruce I had to disconnect the cave from all outside connections, We can't risk them finding out about this place." Batman continued on, "It's just a matter of time before they do Oracle, some body somewhere has to have the cave on a file, we'll have to relocate as soon as Dick is able to be moved. I have several safe houses that no one would no about, we'll have to set up there." Oracle looked confused, "What do you mean Bruce set up? Don't you see it's over, the league, all of them are gone there's no way you can stop them now." Batman pulled up files on the computer and began to download them to a mini storage device. "No Oracle we can stop them, we just have to cross a line that I have never crossed before."


End file.
